Alteration in the Mirror
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: who are we but nobodies. - WhiteBlackRosaNate


**Hey guys. This is one of my headcanons for Nate and Rosa, and also Black and White. I know it says they went to look for N, but really? If they were, shouldn't you maybe at least see a glimpse of one of them? Maybe they're just looking in all the wrong places, idk.**

**I also have another one that I will turn into a fanfiction.**

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**Alteration in the Mirror**

**(who are we but nobodies)**

* * *

They sit alone on a train, her legs draped across his lap, lips dainty and kiss bruised. He keeps his hat on when she takes hers off. She laughs, he frowns, and she lays her head on his lap, switching her position entirely.

He smiles, but her laughing face frowns at his smiling one.

"Black," she states, "Do you think we'll ever find N?"

He looks at her, "Of course we will,"

He is encouraging, but she is doubtful.

The sad beautiful girl he calls 'White' smiles just a bit.

The mood brightens, but Black knows that this –_ they_ – are wrong.

They are opposites. Even their names say so._ Black and White_.

But White doesn't see it, _won't_ see it, because damn it, that refusal is so natural in her attitude that Black has grown to love it.

"I love you, Black," she says, smile brightening.

She is scared.

But Black smiles brighter and stares at the girl he has conquered most everything with. And when they had fallen in love, an uproar in Unova was caused. Their two beautiful and beloved heroes were now an item.

('Item.' Black _hates_ that term.)

They had to run so far away from the paparazzi and the people just so that he could kiss those beautiful lips. So he could see that shooting star smile.

Black's eyes open after reminiscing.

They open to a girl he does not recognize.

* * *

_The wall does not break._

_Black punches harder._

_"Calm down, Black," a voice says. Black is too angry to remember who it is._

_But he looks up reluctantly to find an angel._

_He snarls and looks back at the wall._

* * *

Her eyes look like they were once White's, but this new girl is childish and _new_. She does not show the weight of her travels on her skin, or the wisdom learned from said travels in her eyes.

She kisses him, but he does not kiss back.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Her voice is White's, the nerve of it, but it doesn't match her at all.

And then White's chestnut curls that hang on her girly face start to grow longer.

Black blinks, and for a second it's White on his lap – normal, gorgeous White, his best friend – but the next time he blinks, the girl with the eyes of innocence appears again. Her hair is in buns and is a lighter brown and the chestnut curls have gone so, so far away.

The curious girl on his lap has dimples and a frown, and she is most certainly _not_ White.

No matter how much she may look like her or try to, she cannot be White.

* * *

_The wall does not break._

_Black punches harder._

_"Stop it Black!" the exasperated voice yells._

_The angel takes his fist, battered and bloody, and White smiles, calming him down._

_"It's okay, Black."_

_He kisses her, spur of the moment, but she doesn't mind because he read her mind again._

_That was their first._

* * *

Black can't look at the concerned, fake girl on his lap anymore.

It hurts.

(Black is beginning to hate that word, too, because 'hurt' does not describe his pain.)

So he looks to the window, her innocent, childlike smile still burned into his mind. He sees it on himself when he looks at his blurry reflection.

He blinks, but the smile doesn't come off of his face.

His eyes begin to grow bigger and more rounded, and his hair suddenly becomes a mess, making his hat pop off.

The hat disintegrates.

He blinks, but he is no longer Black.

* * *

_The wall does not break._

_Black (?) punches harder._

_When the voice should speak, when White appears, she disappears._

_He doesn't remember their first kiss anymore._

_(Because it doesn't exist anymore.)_

* * *

The train stops.

"Ready to go, Nate?"

Her voice is different now, higher and resembles a little girl who only giggles in between her sentences.

The girl smiles her smile of dimples and innocence and of no shooting stars.

Black begins to shake his head to say no, but _Nate_, his new name says something in a voice that is innocent and silly, and it is not Black's at all.

"As I'll ever be, Rosa,"

_Rosa?_ Who is Rosa? Is it the girl standing in front of him? The one White has become?

As questions pile up in Black's mind, Nate's thoughts take over.

(And the only thing that remains is Black's annoying grin.)

Black disappears.

* * *

_The wall breaks._  
_Black walks through it, only to find White._  
_She holds out her hand and he takes it instantly._  
_They disappear._

* * *

Nate adjusts his visor as they get off the train, hand in hand.

Rosa looks around for something she lost, something that she thinks should be there, but when Nate asks her what, she cannot answer.  
She, herself, does not know what she is looking for.

(The flashing of cameras, perhaps?)

And when she does remember, she squeezes Nate's hand and says nothing.

But he gets the message.

they are nobodies again.

* * *

**the end**

**(once upon a time, we were heroes. i can remember it as if it were only minutes ago...)**


End file.
